1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle with a sunroof in which a roof opening portion formed in a vehicle compartment ceiling portion is openable and closable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle with a sunroof in which a roof opening portion formed in a vehicle compartment ceiling portion is openable and closable is shown in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (JP-U) No. 3-47226.
As shown in FIG. 27, in this vehicle with a sunroof, a sunshade (also referred to as a sunroof shade) 200 is slidably provided on the inner side of sunroof glass for opening and closing an opening portion which is formed in a portion of a vehicle compartment ceiling portion of an automobile. This sunshade 200 can be stored between a ceiling panel, which forms the vehicle compartment ceiling portion, and its ceiling interior member. Further, a pair of engaging brackets 202 are provided at an innermost end, in the storing direction, of the sunshade 200, and these engaging brackets 202 are adapted to open the sunshade 200 in an interlocking manner when the sunroof glass is opened. The engaging brackets 202 have resiliently deformable shapes having clip grooves which are open in the direction in which the sunshade 200 is stored in a storing section. Further, a pair of lock pins 204 are respectively disposed on a pair of fixing side members of the storing section, and in a state in which the sunshade 200 is stored in the storing section, the lock pins 204 are adapted to engage in the clip grooves of the engaging brackets 202 so as to lock and hold the engaging brackets 202.
With this sunshade 200, however, it is conceivable that if the vehicle rolls over with the sunroof glass and the sunshade 200 open, luggage or the like in the vehicle compartment might be thrown out of the vehicle through the opening portion formed in the vehicle compartment ceiling portion.